


There is love in your body

by Etstrubal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst kinda?, But also kind of fluff?, Established Relationship, Florence and the machine - hardest of hearts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal/pseuds/Etstrubal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou's love is a storm. It's intense, unstoppable, impossible to ignore.</p><p>Kei's love is a rainbow. It only shows itself on very specific times, and is easy to miss. But when it does show itself, it's memorable. The most beautiful thing you'll see that week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is love in your body

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly remembered the song Hardest of Hearts by Florence and the Machine, and while listening to it I thought it fits Kuroo and Tsukki so well... and here we are an hour later. It's an amazing song, y'all should listen to it.  
> 

 

 

> _There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_  
>  _It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_  
>  _Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_  
>  _And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

Tetsurou's love is a storm. It's intense, unstoppable, impossible to ignore.

It's everywhere.

  
In the small notes he leaves on the fridge, in his lunch bag, on the nightstand whenever he goes to university before before Kei wakes up. It's in the way he kisses his cheek good morning instead of his mouth, because he knows Kei hates morning breath. It's in the adoring looks his lover gives him, those that make him feel like he's the most important thing in Tetsurou's life. And then the slightly embarrassed grin he wears he realizes he's been caught staring.

It's in the way he kisses him, slow and cherishing turning into sensual, passionate kissing when he can't contain his desire anymore. It's in all the ways he caresses his skin, licking and biting, drowning Kei in bliss, making him crave more and more, never enough. Turning him into pile of moans and groans and whimpers.

But most of all, it's in his words. Tetsurou never fails to take a chance to tell him how beautiful he is. How talented. How smart. How soft, and cute, and sexy. I love you, he always says. I love you I love you I love you.

**________________**

 

> _There is love in your body but you can't get it out_  
>  _It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_  
>  _Sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_  
>  _That the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste_

Kei's love is a rainbow. It only shows itself under specific conditions, and is always easy to miss. But when it does show itself, it's memorable. The most beautiful thing you'll see that week.

Kei knows he's not the most affectionate of people. He knows Tetsurou is aware of it, too, and still chose to be with him. But he also knows that his lover needs, deserves, so much more than Kei gives him.

He's been caught staring at Tetsurou countless times, has left his fair share of notes for his lover. He always made maximum effort to meet when he still lived in Miyagi, and he worships Tetsurou's body just as much as he worships his. The only thing he lacks are the words.

His boyfriend has always been a very good actor, but Kei has years of experience both with him and people watching. He can see the pained expression briefly flashing on his features whenever one of his "I love you"s is met with silence. With Kei turning his head aside, to the floor, anywhere but Kuroo.

In their year and a half of relationship, not once did Kei say those words out loud to him. As far as he remembers, he hasn't even said them to anyone since he was a kid.

 

> _Darling heart, I loved you from the start_   
>  _But you'll never know what a fool I've been_   
>  _Darling heart, I loved you from the start_   
>  _But that's no excuse for the state I'm in_

It wasn't that he didn't love anyone, or specifically Tetsurou. He did. Fiercely. With every fiber of his being. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes.

Kei himself had no idea why he couldn't get the words out. He tried, countless times. After the first time they made love. On many of their goodbyes in the train station. The day they moved in together. He couldn't count how many times he opened his mouth after Tetsurou said the words, ready to repeat those exact words himself, needing to, desperate to, the urge so strong he was nearly choking.

His lover's face would lit up expectantly, because surely, now Kei would say the words back- and he'd close his mouth, clenching his jaw, accusing himself for being weak and a coward. The heartbroken expression on Kuroo's face those times etched itself into the back of his eyelids, hunting him hours later. Over time, he learned to just keep his mouth shut. And as time passed, the pressure to say the words kept building. Not that Tetsurou ever said anything, the perfect gentleman he is. And as time passed, it only grew harder to get them out. It couldn't be casual anymore. The pressure he felt had turned it into a huge deal, which only fed the pressure more, and the cycle went on.

  **________________**

 

> _My heart swells like a water at weight_   
>  _Can't stop myself before it's too late_   
>  _Hold on to your heart_   
>  _'Cause I'm coming to take you_   
>  _Hold on to your heart_   
>  _'Cause I'm coming to break you_

Kei woke up in the middle of the night, two months after they moved in together. The apartment hunting went extraordinarily well, and they got a small 2 bedroom apartment close to the university they were now attending together, with Kuroo in his third year and Tsukishima in his first. It wasn't too hot or too cold, nor did he need to go to the restroom. He had no idea why he woke up, but he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon. So he opened his eyes, wore his glasses, sat up slightly, and glanced over at Kuroo.

His breath caught in his chest.

His lover looked so incredibly peaceful, content. His hair was no more messy than usual, or maybe it was, it was hard to tell when it always looked like a bird's nest. A small smile graced Tetsurou's lips, like he was having a particularly good dream. With the moon lighting his features, softening them, he looked like something out of a fairy tail. Like a perfect elf, or a demigod. Something mere mortals like him shouldn't touch. Something mere mortals like him don't deserve to touch.

A wave so strong of affection, more than that, it was definitely love, washed over him that he started to tremble. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut with a 10kg hammer of sheer emotion. He was visibly shaking now, the feeling making his mind go blank, choking him up. At the first sound that escaped him - a small whine - Kuroo woke up.

He had warm hands on the sides of his face in a second, familiar eyes looking at him with that ridiculously worried expression that made his heart swell even more. He asked something in an urgent tone, probably wondering if Kei was hurt or demanding to know if something is wrong, but the blond didn't hear any of it. The emotion surging through his body deafened him, making him unable to figure out the meaning behind noise Kuroo was making.

He shook harder with every choked cry that escaped him, only vaguely aware of the tears that were periodically wiped away by Tetsurou. He must be doing a good job of it, Kei thought, if he only noticed now. The thought made his heart clench and swell at the same time, and he still couldn't hear a word Kuroo was saying, and he loved this man in front of him so, so much so why couldn't he just... Couldn't just get it out? Just say it! Let him know, tell him, say the words-

"I love you, Tetsu." He cried out, clearly enough for Tetsurou to understand, and stare at him in shock. After saying the words, Kei broke down completely, sobbing and sniffling, crying loudly and mumbling that he's sorry, that he loves Tetsu so very much, so much that it hurt and he's sorry he couldn't show him, couldn't tell him...

Kuroo in return pulled him into his chest, letting him cling to the fabric that gradually got soaked with tears, and whispered quiet assurances to him. It's okay... I know you do... Everything's alright... I love you too, Kei. I love you I love you I love you.

He had no idea who's mouth said the words anymore, but it didn't matter. He finally, _finally_ , got it out of his mouth, out of his head, out of his soul, and gave it to Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tried to get the feel of the song more than stick strictly to the words... Hoping it worked ^_^


End file.
